1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector adapted to be connected with various kinds of memory cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different memory cards are made indifferent scales, and need different memory card connectors. For the convenience on using and carrying, memory card connector, a combo socket for many memory cards in different scales, are produced.
In the prior art, a slot is employed in a memory card connector for many different memory cards. In the above-mentioned design, different guiding parts (concave or convex shape) are used to limit the positions of the different memory cards in the slot. Thus, the memory cards are coupled with different terminal sets and connected with an interface circuit. Therefore, the mentioned memory card connector can be applied to different kinds of memory card. Such as the memory card connector disclosed in TW Pat. No. 495110, the above memory card connector can be applied to four kinds of memory cards with a slot. Moreover, the interface circuit of the above memory card connector can be applied by two different memory cards at the same time.
The above memory card connector can be applied to four different memory cards and can be applied to two memory cards at the same time. However, there are more and more different kinds of memory card used today. In summary, in order to satisfy users' necessary, it is desired to develop a memory card connector applied to more kinds of memory card in smaller space and more memory cards can be used in the memory card connector at the same time.